


Don't Unwrap the Gift

by lucanfuckoff



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Hot Springs & Onsen, Hugs, M/M, Nudity, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Sleep, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucanfuckoff/pseuds/lucanfuckoff
Summary: It's Twilight's birthday and Wild gives him a gift.
Relationships: BotW Link/TP Link, Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Linkcest, Twild - Relationship, Twilight/Wild (Legend of Zelda), Wildlight
Kudos: 37





	Don't Unwrap the Gift

Twilight’s deft fingers rubbed along the length of the ribbon, the friction against pink silk quietly rustled away in the evening breeze.

‘Happy birthday!’ Wild cooed before offering a suggestive wink.

‘Thank you so much! I love it!’ Twilight continued to admire the wrapped gift.

Far away, in secluded lands, they stood in a hot spring, leaning into each other for a kiss that burst with heat. The taller one cupped Wild’s cheeks, pulling him in to devour and salivate at the taste. Their tongues mingled and fought for dominance and eventually the younger boy relented to the assault. The pair moaned into each other as the kiss became more fervent. A string of drool continued to connect them as they finally pulled apart, gasping for breath, huffs and puffs bouncing off the cave walls nearby.

‘You’re the only gift I ever ask for,’ Before Wild could blush any harder at the warm words, Twilight smirked and nodded towards the erection that Wild was now sporting. ‘I think I’m what you’ve always wanted, too.’

Twilight was now also at full mast, the two boys naked in the outdoors arousing each other with their beauty. In a fell swoop, Wild was facing the other way, his plump rear aligned with Twilight’s aching heat. Desperate to experience the tight insides, he aligned himself with Wild’s tight hole.

‘Oooooooooooooooh,’ Wild felt a warmth pool at the base of his stomach, the anticipation had him leaning back, craving for more of Twilight’s touch. However, his wanting state only made the other more eager to tease, the tips of his cock lightly brushed against Wild’s entrance. The shorter figure could only whine at the ministrations.

‘Just fuck me already!’ Wild shrieked, only to be met with denial.

Twilight brought himself closer, a light growl leaving his throat into the ear of the other, ’Ask nicely.’

Wild took a languid pause as he leaned back into Twilight’s touch. The embrace of his arms gave a warming caress that contrasted the cool night air.

‘P-please, fuck me.’ Wild pleaded. His begging was responded to with a protracted push that only saw the tip enter. The tight, slick insides wracked bolts of electricity through Twilight’s nerves. The pair of them eagerly whimpering at the sensation.

Gently, Twilight pushed forwards, giving Wild’s prostate a lowly brush along the way before burying himself to the hilt. His knees threatened to buckle as the bundle of nerves was stimulated, only to have his weight be caught by Twilight’s clutch.

Moans echoed through the secluded expanse as Twilight leisurely rocked, each movement smooth, slick and even. Sweat beaded on Wild’s brow as each agonising tease, eked more cum waiting to be released.

‘H-h-HARDER! Please!’

The request was responded to with vicious speed from the one behind. Sound of skin-on-skin slapping overcame the volume of their moans, the intense pleasure taking Wild for an out-of-body journey as Twilight’s powerful pounding continued relentlessly.

Wild bit his own lips hard, almost drawing blood as the impending orgasm fought for release. His hole tightened in an all too familiar way for Twilight who responded with grasp on his untouched cock, suddenly furiously jerking, his tight grip against the wet, glossy shaft making the other melt under his decadent touch.

‘AHHHHHHHHH, I’M GONNA CUM!’

The aggressive attention Wild received from both ends sent his head spiralling only to be replaced with feverish pain at the inability to release. His body wracked with boiling heat as pressure in his cock threatened to implode his collapsing figure.

‘I-IT HURTS!!!’

Twilight continued his pounding from behind as his gift was finally unwrapped. A sharp tug on the pink ribbon saw it fly free, the constriction around Wild’s cock finally released. His eruption shot far and wide, thick ropes of white painted the waters in front of the pair. Twilight continued to fuck him through his orgasm, milking every last drop from his lover.

‘Quick! In or out?’

Wild's delirious state could barely comprehend words, whimpers continuing to leave his throat. But with great might, he finally managed to blurt out ‘IN!’.

The last thrust saw Twilight’s eyes roll back, a low howl piercing the evening serenity as he came. Heated cum tainted Wild’s insides reigniting the fire within as he felt the pulse of each spurt crash against him. Shaking legs struggled to hold their bodies up, limbs tensed with agony to dissuade their fall.

Twilight and Wild both basked in the afterglow of their orgasms as the sun finally sank below the horizon. Their breathing returned to the usual pace as Twilight began inching himself out of his lover.

‘No, stay, just for a bit longer.’

Taking a seat in the hot spring, the pair lazed in the warmth of crystalline waters, sweat dissolving and washing away, natural minerals purifying their tired skin. Twilight latched onto the other’s nape, relishing in the salted flavour as Wild continued indulging in the delight of being filled.

‘That was amazing, thank you.’

As the weary night drew in, Wild dozed off under stars, still in the security of Twilight’s embrace.

‘You’re the best gift I’ve ever had.’


End file.
